


One Inch Away

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, M/M, Mild Praise Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 01:31:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20986595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Oma and Saihara spend a night together, and enjoy each other's company in more ways than one.





	One Inch Away

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe my first post to Ao3 is self indulgent dangan ronpa porn. A friend got me into it and I just really love the potential dynamic between these two characters. A fair warning, though, I haven't played through v3 and I only know so much about the canon storyline and character personalities. I'd imagine this fic takes place in an AU where they're in college, as I've toned down some of Oma's ridiculousness and given Saihara more confidence than what I've read from him in other fics. Also, I'm posting this on mobile, so I think the italics are gone? Hopefully that doesn't distract anyone too much, because I have no idea how to fix that.  
Either way, I hope it's not too OOC. Enjoy :)

Thunk, thunk, thunk... Kokichi's heart pounds in his ears, despite his cool facade. The blood pumping through his body feels like it has been carbonated, fizzing and popping against his veins. It's a heady, addicting feeling. He's excited to see where this will go.  
"Is... Is the door locked?" Saihara asks, and a new wave of soda-sweet, unfiltered emotion lances through his bloodstream.  
"Let me go take care of that," Kokichi stands from where he sat on his bed, and by the time he's locked his door and turned around, Saihara has taken his spot.  
"Aww, Saihara, I was sitting there!" he complains, not caring one bit about where Saihara sits.  
"Yeah," Saihara mumbles, watching as Kokichi meanders his way over to the bed. Standing before him, Kokichi stares down with a smirk on his face, taking note of the color suffusing in his friend's (were they friends at this point?) cheeks. He gets redder the longer Kokichi looks at him.  
"Well, Oma?" Saihara breaks the silence, something like determination pushing through the nervousness in his voice. "Are you going to do something, or did you lock the door for nothing?"  
Kokichi grins, and grabs Saihara's cheeks. "You're so cute, Saihara. That's not a lie."  
"A-ah," Saihara's blush is spreading to the tips of his ears. "Thanks, Oma."  
"But of course! Now, about that something you want me to do... Are you that something?"  
Saihara can't cover his face when Kokichi's holding it, but he turns into Kokichi's hand, kissing his palm. "Maybe," he mumbles against Kokichi's fingers. He feels his heart thump, once, twice, three times, and it takes all of his willpower to not laugh like an idiot. Giddiness heats the syrup in Kokichi's system, and it rises to his face, but for once the reaction isn't unwelcome.  
"Well, too bad, 'cause I've got chlamydia!"  
Saihara has a visible split-second moment of somewhat disturbed confusion before he catches on. "That's a lie, though, isn't it?"  
"Yup! You got me. I'm disease-free, and I think you are too, since you're a huge virgin," Kokichi leans down, caressing Saihara's cheekbones with his thumbs. "Am I right?"  
"...Yeah," Saihara admits. He doesn't seem put off (or turned off) by Kokichi's trickery, luckily.  
Kokichi drops the grin, going for something more sultry. He leans down into Saihara's personal space, pointedly glancing at his lips. "I'm glad I can be your intro into the world of sex," he whispers.  
"Please don't call it the 'world of sex,' Oma," Saihara whispers back. Before Kokichi can call him lame, he averts his eyes and asks, very quietly, "Can I call you Kokichi?"  
Kokichi's heart rate spikes again, sugar spreading from his chest into his fingertips where he holds Saihara so delicately in his hands. "Only if I can call you Shuichi," he barely even whispers, but he knows Saihara- no, Shuichi- hears him. Shuichi smiles, and it's soft and sweet, leaving cotton candy fluff in Kokichi's lungs.  
"Well, enough of the pillow talk, let's get to it!" Kokichi says, significantly louder. It breaks the tender moment, but his heart feels like warm taffy in Shuichi's hands. The sappy shit needs to stop before he dies, or something.  
Kokichi, without any more preamble, slides his hands down to Shuichi's shoulders to push him down onto the bed. Straddling his hips, he makes himself comfortable, wiggling intentionally in his friend's(?) lap and delighting in the little gasp he gets. He leans down, dropping a chaste kiss on Shuichi's throat, before drawing himself upwards to his mouth.  
"Are you a kiss virgin too?" Kokichi asks, and this time Shuichi frowns a little. "I'm guessing that means no."  
"Yeah, no," Shuichi says, and Kokichi can't resist teasing him. He raises his eyebrows, making a show of pretending to think.  
"Yeah, you are, or no, you aren't?" He smirks when Shuichi levels him with a deadpan look, the effect of which is lessened by how flushed he is. The expression is very cute in a way, and Kokichi honest-to-god giggles, the giddiness breaking free in the form of a squeaky little laugh. It's a little embarrassing, but Shuichi is looking at him like he hung the moon, so maybe a little embarrassment is worth it. Kokichi is about to say something stupid when Shuichi grips the back of his neck, pulling him down into a saccharine kiss. Kokichi's lips buzz like pop rocks and he pushes back, but not too hard. Shuichi may totally be a virgin, but he knows how to kiss- he's tilting his head just right, and keeping his tongue in his mouth. Kokichi hates when guys go for tongue immediately. Shuichi lets him take the lead when Kokichi puts his hands back on his cheeks. He starts soft, slowly drawing Shuichi into something a little more frisky. He adjusts himself on his lap, and Shuichi's breath catches hard. It's a satisfying sound.  
He decides that kissing Shuichi is very fun- he quickly figures out how much Kokichi likes biting, and gently nips his lower lip in just a way that makes Kokichi's brain melt like a marshmallow in hot chocolate. He squirms and runs his hands through Shuichi's hair, pulling back for a moment to catch his breath. Shuichi looks like a delicacy beneath him.  
"Sorry, Shuichi, now you have herpes," Kokichi manages to say, but his voice comes out higher pitched than he intended. Shuichi laughs quietly, and Kokichi is a little glad he didn't have to clarify that he was lying that time.  
Making out is great and all, but Kokichi has plans. He leans back down and plants a smooch on Shuichi's lips, before moving lower to his jaw. Shuichi has a pretty jawline, and Kokichi kisses the curve of it. His neck is pretty too, and he kind of wants to mark it up a little, but he's not going to do that without Shuichi's permission. Also, hickies are more of a fifth-date thing for him.  
That doesn't mean he won't nip lightly at Shuichi's neck. Shuichi audibly gasps when Kokichi's teeth brush against the side of his neck, and the sound makes his skin feel like mentos and coke, buzzing and sensitive. He grins, before pressing long kisses into the planes of Shuichi's neck, reveling in the catches in his breath. Kokichi works his way back up to Shuichi's mouth, kissing him once more on the lips, then on his red-stained cheeks. At this, an involuntary noise slips out of Shuichi's throat, and Kokichi knows he's wearing the most smug expression known to man. When Shuichi opens his tightly-shut eyes, his pupils are dilated and focused only on Kokichi. It's a good look on him.  
"Kokichi, ah, can I... do that to you? Please?"  
The 'please' is unnecessary, and Kokichi doesn't even want to lie and banter with Shuichi right now. He nods, and Shuichi sits up and repositions them better on the bed, but he pushes Kokichi down and holds both his wrists in one hand. It's a completely unexpected move, and something hot sparks in his gut, dripping and melty like s'mores. Kokichi hasn't dropped the smug smile, though. He raises his brows when Shuichi hesitates.  
"Tell me if I'm doing something wrong. I haven't done this specifically before," Shuichi says, and before Kokichi can respond he's pressing his lips against his adam's apple.  
Quick learning is one of Shuichi's best traits, in Kokichi's opinion, because only a few kisses in he's melting against his bed and sighing. Each kiss adds another pocket of honey-warm sensation under Kokichi's skin, seeping into his bloodstream. Shuichi bites his neck softly, with just enough pressure and Kokichi hums, a sound he didn't really mean to make. He can feel Shuichi smile against his throat.  
A short eternity passes before Shuichi lets go of his hands, and lifts himself off of Kokichi somewhat. Kokichi takes the opportunity to turn the tables and press Shuichi back into the bed, flipping them in a smooth motion. It's also a clever way to get his hands on Shuichi's chest without being too obvious. His startled face is adorable, his hair messy and his eyes wide. Leaning down, Kokichi leads them back into making out, and it's even better than the first time.  
Kokichi is aware that he's got Shuichi quite worked up, and he realizes just how much when he wiggles back slightly and bumps into his friend's boner. Shuichi tenses, but Kokichi runs a hand up his chest to his face, and he relaxes. Kokichi isn't exactly soft himself, anyways.  
Kissing is really great, but Kokichi is getting impatient. He pulls away, enjoying how thoroughly debauched Shuichi looks, before shifting back and sitting right on Shuichi's hard on.  
"Ah-!"  
Both Shuichi and Kokichi don't expect the noise, but Shuichi puts his hands on his face, embarrassed. Kokichi peels them off and plants a kiss on his nose.  
"Well? Do you wanna stop, or-,"  
"Don't stop, please," Shuichi interrupts him, polite as ever. Kokichi can't help but find it cute.  
For once Kokichi decides not to ruin to mood by messing with him, and rocks back against his lap. Shuichi grabs his hips, and his grip burns through his sweatpants. Kokichi scoots back, lining their hips up. He can't kiss Shuichi from this angle, since he's practically a foot taller than Kokichi. Kokichi decides to instead go back to his neck and collarbone, nipping and occasionally sucking on his neck.  
Kokichi controls the pace completely, and Shuichi is putty beneath him. He's a lot more vocal than what Kokichi was expecting, not that he's complaining. Luckily he's not yelling or anything, because if he woke up Momota Kokichi would never hear the end of it. His little noises are somehow more arousing than any passionate yell ever could be, though. They seem to slip from his lips without his control, his hands digging into Kokichi's hipbones as they push against one another, slowly but steadily.  
"Hey," Kokichi breathes out against the junction between Shuichi's neck and shoulder. "Do you want us to touch dicks or is this good?"  
"Haha, what- ah, what the hell, Kokichi?" Shuichi chuckles for a moment, before the noise is choked off by another soft hum.  
"Are we taking our pants off or not?" he asks, breathing hard. "It's a yes or no question."  
"Uh, yes," Shuichi responds. Kokichi sits up, shuffling out of his sweatpants, and Shuichi is quick to follow suit and unbuttons his jeans hastily.  
Kokichi knows the boxers can be the hardest part of the process, so he removes his first without hesitating. He's got an impressive boner, too, so hopefully Shuichi wouldn't be embarrassed about taking off his underwear. Kokichi is undoubtedly just as turned on as he is.  
Shuichi only hesitates for a few moments before pulling his boxers down, and Kokichi takes a moment to admire how hard he is before moving closer again. They're both still wearing shirts, and Kokichi is wearing socks, but it's comfortable and unhurried in a way that he likes. It's chilly out, and Kokichi would prefer not to be butt naked in his somewhat cold room.  
"You good?" he asks, just in case. Shuichi nods vigorously, so Kokichi lines up their hips again, and it's a lot better without the layers of fabric between them. Kokichi forgot the lube, though. Oops.  
"Wait, hold on," Kokichi leans over to his bedside table, opening the top drawer and getting the lube out without falling off the bed somehow. When he looks back to Shuichi, he's staring at him.  
"Like what you see, cutie?" Kokichi teases, and feels another rush of sugar run through his system when Shuichi smiles softly and simply says, "Yes."  
"Well-! Well, good, then," Kokichi fumbles, his mask completely and utterly gone. This is probably the reddest he's been all night. He isn't sure why that comment in particular got him so flustered, but the pleasant hum he can feel down to his bones doesn't dissipate and makes him shiver. Shuichi notices.  
"Is that what you're into? Compliments?" asks Shuichi, grinning slightly.  
"No! I just thought Shuichi was so cute, it made me horny!" Kokichi says, trying to turn the tables. Shuichi doesn't fall for the bait- or he kind of does, but not really. He lifts a hand up to his face to hide in, clearly just as flustered as Kokichi, but he retorts with, "Sure, you keep telling yourself that."  
Shuichi lifts the hand from his face to look him directly in the eyes when he whispers, "You are handsome, though."  
Kokichi can't stop the little shudder that runs down his back at Shuichi's words, and it betrays him.  
"Ah, so you are into that, huh? Should I have expected that?" Shuichi questions, and now he's the one smirking and teasing. "I guess I can inflate your ego a little more."  
"Sh-shut up, and try to inflate something else, Shuichi," Kokichi ekes out, tossing the bottle of lube at him. He catches the lube, which is kind of impressive because they're barely sitting a foot apart.  
Shuichi eyes the bottle, and squirts a generous amount onto his palm. He makes a 'come hither' gesture to Kokichi, who shuffles forward and tries to forget that Shuichi now knows one of his weaknesses, one he didn't even know he had. It's not so bad, though.  
With his dry hand, Shuichi gently cards through his hair. When Kokichi grips both their hard ons (or tries to, his hands are kind of small) Shuichi helps and holds them with his (larger, lubed) hand, and strokes. Kokichi is reduced into sensations instead of thoughts, and when Shuichi leans forward to whisper, "I think you're really wonderful, Kokichi," a bolt of sweet, hot feeling shoots through his body. A little noise escapes his lips, his eyes squeezing shut. Kokichi is kind of glad they stopped for a minute to undress and get the lube, otherwise he might've nutted right then and there.  
"That's adorable," Shuichi whispers, and Kokichi is vulnerable, but he doesn't hate it. For once, the feeling of leaving the mask behind isn't horrible. Kokichi feels a literal whimper jump out from somewhere deep in his vocal chords, a begging little noise he didn't know he was capable of making.  
"Oh my god," Shuichi is panting a little bit as he strokes them again. "I know I just said so, but wow, that's cute."  
Kokichi can't even speak, and when he tries to, all that comes out is, "Shuichi..!"  
He gasps when Shuichi speeds up, suddenly feeling like the virgin in the situation, with how haywire his hormones are going. Each up-down-up-down of Shuichi's hand makes his fingertips tingle, and every few seconds, his breath hitches. Kokichi opens his eyes, and Shuichi is watching him affectionately, and Kokichi shuts his eyes again, almost feeling overstimulated.  
Kokichi leans up, to kiss Shuichi, changing the angle in a quite pleasurable way. He can't even press their lips together, huffing out breaths against Shuichi's mouth. He's getting way into it too, quiet sounds joining Kokichi's rapid inhales and exhales.  
It's probably the most intimate sex Kokichi's ever had with another person, and it's just a handjob. Still, something tender and precious has seeped into this encounter, and Kokichi doesn't want it to end.  
"I really, really like your voice," Shuichi gasps out, and Kokichi wraps his arms around him, clutching the back of his shirt. He gasps and straight-up moans against Shuichi's neck, shaking and shivering, on the verge of exploding but holding back as best he could.  
"Slow- ah, ah, Shuichi, slow down," wheezes Kokichi, his hands balled into fists against his friend's back.  
"You ok?" Shuichi asks, slowing to a stop. Despite the lack of movement, Kokichi still has to take a few deep, shuddery breaths before he can speak.  
"I'm great, just, give me a moment," Kokichi is sweating and quivering, and so is Shuichi. He runs his free hand through Kokichi's hair and down to his back, where he rubs circles into his vertebrae with his thumb. They both take a minute to come down, but Kokichi knows they're only delaying the inevitable. He isn't quite about to bust it anymore, though, but he's sure once Shuichi starts jacking them off again he'll be right back up at the peak.  
Once he's collected his breath, Kokichi mumbles, "I'm good."  
Shuichi starts off painfully slow this time, and just as Kokichi is about to complain about the pace when he starts to speed back up. Kokichi marvels at how good at this Shuichi is, and decides maybe he can distract himself from his impending orgasm by joking.  
"Hey, Shuichi, do you ja-aaah- jack off a lot? 'Cause you're pretty skilled with your hands," Kokichi manages to get out his quip mostly uninterrupted, only momentarily betrayed by his voice.  
"Maybe I've thought about doing this to you before," Shuichi half-whispers, and hell, Kokichi has to grit his teeth to keep from losing it right then and there, bucking his hips into Shuichi's hand.  
"Aw, s-shit," he mumbles, and wonders when Shuichi became smooth.  
The ball of heat, melty and sticky in Kokichi's gut is both affection and arousal, is growing with every second, and Kokichi ruts mindlessly, throwing his head back when he finally, finally comes. Shuichi gasps deeply, murmuring a quick, "You're j-just incredible, Kokichi."  
He's a goner. Everything is dark because he's squeezed his eyes shut so tight, a really needy noise forcing itself out from his throat, starbursts pulsing through his veins as everything seems to coalesce into one sensation. He's gripping Shuichi so tight, and he stutters out a soft sound before he comes too. Kokichi spends several moments in blackness, trying to breathe and only somewhat succeeding, before he finally relaxes his hold.  
Shuichi comes down only a few moments after he does, and they don't really let go of each other until they can both get full breaths in. Kokichi feels shaky and unbalanced, but in the best way.  
"Oh, sorry, Shuichi. I totally nutted all over your shirt," Kokichi says, and he's glad that he doesn't stutter. He also really doesn't care that he ruined Shuichi's shirt, and Shuichi probably knows that too, because he chuckles.  
"Whatever. Hey... Kokichi, is it ok if we, um... cuddled?" Shuichi asks, shy despite everything that just took place.  
"You think I'm gonna leave you all alone? Pshh, no. Clean up and come back," Kokichi orders. "Also, grab my boxers for me."  
"So bossy," Shuichi snorts, using his already dirtied shirt to wipe the mess off his hand and thighs. Kokichi admires his back when he takes his shirt off. He slips his boxers on with shaky legs, and tosses Kokichi's to him where he lounges at the head of his bed. They hit him square in the face. He splutters, and shoves his undergarments on with faked indignation, enjoying Shuichi's fond laugh.  
They're both kinda sweaty and gross, but Kokichi feels as if everything is perfect in a way he hasn't really ever felt.  
"Hey, Shuichi, can we do this again?" he asks, not really nervous asking, because there is no way that Shuichi wasn't into that. He busted a huge nut.  
"Yeah," Shuichi's tone is almost painfully affectionate, but Kokichi doesn't mind. It's actually really nice.  
"Hey, Shuichi?" Kokichi mumbles this quieter. "Wanna skip the 'do this again' and just date?"  
"Yeah," Shuichi repeats, and rolls over to press a kiss against Kokichi's neck. "Of course."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a beta, and I wrote this all in one night. I looked over it and edited it, but feel free to correct any mistakes I may have missed. Thanks for reading!


End file.
